what is Love?
by texaschica2
Summary: Maria and John have dated for eight months, and she is madly in love with him. But when someone she's close to confesses they have feelings for her, and would do anything in the world for her, who will she pick?


_Damn it, where are they?_ I thought to myself as I fumbled around my traveling bag.

"John, have you seen my wrestling boots?"

"Nope, wear mine." He said as he scarfed down a cookie.

"You're funny." I said in sarcasm.

_Ugh, where could they be? My match is in 5 MINUTES! Who would hide MY boots? I know it was in my bag before I left the hotel, so it has to fucking be here! Maybe I should go check in the Diva's locker room; I might have left them there when I was fixing my hair. Or was John hiding them from me? _

"John, you have them, don't you!"

"Why would I have 'em?" He said, still eating his cookie.

"Ok, well I guess I'll go check in the Diva's locker room. Wish me luck in my match!"

"Good Luck."

I paused. I was expecting something more than just a little 'good luck', but I guess that time hadn't come yet. I loved John, but I wished that for once he would go up a level, you know? We haven't even made it to the bed yet, and we've been dating for 8 months! But I would have to concentrate on my love life later. What I needed to be focused on was my match, and more importantly, finding my damn boots!

As I walked into the locker room, I noticed a sweet aroma that filled my nose with pleasure. It was Mickie's Cookies. I could identify that smell anywhere. Those cookies were beyond delicious. I don't know what she does to them, but she must be doing something right. I swear I could live on those cookies for the rest of my life without complaining. To bad they weren't sugar-free.

"Damn it Mickie, my match is in less than five minutes and you just HAVE to distract me with your stupid, delicious cookies!" I said as I snatched two off the plate.

She responded while laughing, saying:

"If you can't find your wrestling boots, you could always use mine, you know. You wear a size 7, right?"

Suddenly I heard my music. I froze with panic inside my mind wondering what to do.

_Shit! I can't just walk out there at a sold out pay-per-view with no damn wrestling boots. Oh no, what do I do!! _ _There's no time to lace up Mickie's shoes and STILL get out there in time before the Ref starts the Ten Count. I should just go. Oh, but what about McMahon!! I could hear him already. "Champions are always prepared ahead of time Mar-_

"Maria you don't have to, just go!"

"Oh!! But what about McMahon!"

"Don't worry about him; just go before something worse happens!"

"Like What?!"

"Like you forfeiting the match and Natayla retaining! I don't think the creative team would be happy with you!"

"MARIA, GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!"

Ugh, it was too late. Mr. McMahon found out. Things couldn't have gotten any worse. Especially when you're in the wrestling business and five minutes before your championship match where you're booked to win, you forget your wrestling boots at the hotel, and it's too late to go back.

"Sorry sir!" I said, as I raced down the hall to get to the ramp before they cut my music off and started the ten count.

I heard Mickie wish my good luck as I dashed out of the room in hurry to get to the ring, without my shoes. Man, was the floor cold! I didn't even have my socks on. But I didn't care. I was about to be Diva's Champion. Even if I had just pissed off my boss, it was like nothing else mattered, except for that soon-to-be-gold around my waist.

When I climbed up the top rope to finish my entrance, I could tell this wasn't going to be a great match. I almost slipped and fell, but luckily caught myself before any one could notice. How embarrassing would that have been to slip on an entrance you've done millions of times in front of millions of people?

"Nice shoes Maria," Lillian teased as I stood by her, waiting for her to announce the contest. I knew Natayla wouldn't be an easy opponent, but I knew I could beat her. I've done it plenty of times on Smackdown, and now was not an exception. I mean, come on, look at the family she comes from. It's in her blood to give it all she's got.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship! Introducing first, from Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

The crowd roared in a mix of boo's and cheers. You would think she would have all cheers, seeing as though we were in Canada, but she still had her fair share of boo's. She was a fantastic heel in my eyes.

"And the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!"

The crowd again roared, this time a majority of cheers, but I heard some boo's too. I guess the people that cheered for Natalya earlier were the ones booing me.

As I expected, Natalya gave this match her all, as if it were her last match, just like her famous Hart Family would have done in a championship match like this. She stepped on my feet a couple of times, which hurt because of her heavy wrestling boots, but I didn't care. Fuck it. I was about to win my first championship in my four year career. But how was I gonna win? Submission, Pin fall, or a DQ?

Suddenly she got me in a headlock position. I guess she could see the confusion in my face.

"So how we gonna end this, kid?"

"I don't know, I was wondering the same, I thought that's why got me in this damn headlock!"

"Ha. Your taking my baby away from me and you seriously think I'm gonna let you out the easy way? And look, you don't even have shoes on!"

"Oh shut up! Pin me for a two count, then I'll roll over and pin you for the three. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

"ONE….TWO"

Whoa. That was too close. I barely had enough energy to poll her up, but somehow, I did it.

"ONE….TWO….THREE!"

"And here is your new Diva's Champion, Maria!"

And that was it. The match was over. I had beat Nattie Neidhart for the Diva's Championship. I felt tears of joy run down my cheek bones as I exited the ring with gold in my hands for the first time in my career.

As I walked backstage, the first person to congratulate me was John.

"Damn, me and you are both champions now baby!"

"I know I'm so excited to be Diva's champion now! I wish you were on Smackdown with me though. We could have made an awesome power couple."

"Yeah, but you know how McMahon is. Anyways I gotta go by the curtain; my match is after this one. See you at the hotel?"

"See ya babe."

He kissed me as he left for the curtain. I was just about to turn into the locker room when Candice and Mickie confronted me with joy.

"Maria, you won!!" Mickie yelled. I think she was more excited than I was.

"Yeah, we should go celebrate tomorrow...like shopping for the lingerie contest on Smackdown next week." Candice added.

"Yeah Maria, you should come with us."

"Are you sure Mickie? I don't want to include myself in at the last minute."

"Maria, when someone asks you to come, that doesn't mean your including yourself! And me and Candice want you to come! So what do you say?"

"Well since you put it that way…"

"Yay! Ok, well I'll call you tonight then; Candice and I have to go talk to Stephanie about something."

"Ok, talk to ya later Micks."


End file.
